


Harry Potter: Gods and Wizards

by Hitsuzen278



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Harem, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuzen278/pseuds/Hitsuzen278
Summary: Las mentiras vuelven a uno más astuto. Los engaños, más sabios. Los rechazos, más íntegros. Pero qué sucede si todos esos factores dañinos ocurren rápidamente en poco tiempo a un joven? Solo cambia. Simple y llanamente, cambia. La vida no es la misma, y la muerte no es una extrañeza. Ahora, siete años después, las causantes harán frente a lo que crearon y deberán enfrentarlo.





	Harry Potter: Gods and Wizards

_Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido._

Los inviernos de Inglaterra pueden ser un poco ariscos con la gente que no es de allí. Los céfiros soplaban gélidamente en los extensos campos pertenecientes a una enorme casona en Londres, meciendo rítmicamente los árboles repletos con diminutos copos de nieve que de manera lenta se iban acumulando hasta ceder a la gravedad y terminar en el suelo, juntándose con una pequeña montaña blanca que era manipulada por las manitos de un infante de cinco años.

Jugueteaba felizmente el niño, armando muñecos que complementaba con palitos, mientras era observado por un mayor, el cual se hallaba sentado a meros metros de distancia, disfrutando la visión de su hijo divirtiéndose. El aire hacía flamear su bufanda roja que estaba envolviendo su cuello, así como también despeinaba su cabello azabache, dejando entrever una pálida marca en su frente, símil a un rayo. Los ojos verdes seguían diligentemente los movimientos que el pequeño generaba cuando le enseñaba su obra de arte, sacándole una amable sonrisa cansina.

El adulto no generaba sonido alguno, incluso cuando percibió que siete personas se acercaban a las barreras de su hogar, alertando las salas rúnicas. Su ceño se frunció levemente, así como también sus labios se estrecharon a modo de disgusto con la sensación extranjera. Miró con desgano la entrada que conectaba el exterior con el extenso jardín, divisando a los invitados inesperados que lentamente iban posicionándose frente a lo que ellos veían como un diminuto espacio entre dos casas normales.

El ojiverde emitió un suspiro cansino al ver que ni siquiera se habían dignado a cambiar sus vestimentas, luciendo más específicamente sus trajes de batalla en medio de una multitud de transeúntes que no perdían la oportunidad para tomarles fotografías o algún que otro reportero que intentaba iniciar una entrevista.

Una sonrisa socarrona y perversa cruzó sus labios, estirándose cómodamente en la banqueta y dejando que pasen frío unos minutos más, después de todo, él pensaba que eso les enseñaría a no andar con poca ropa la próxima vez en invierno. Su hijo se había puesto de pie, acercándose a él y sujetándose a sus piernas para no caer de bruces sobre la nieve, observando con sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas a los siete individuos con vestimentas llamativas.

-Papi, quiénes son esas señoras? – preguntó el pequeño, acomodándose su gorro azul oscuro en su cabeza para no llenarse de nieve.

-Solo unas viejas conocidas que nunca esperé volver a verlas…- respondió el adulto, tomando las manos enguantadas de su hijo y quitándole el líquido semisólido que se estaba transformando en escarcha.

-Esa señora tiene alas como un ángel! Y esa otra tiene la piel verde! Y por qué esa viene sentada? No tienen frío con poca ropa? Mira, hay una que parece un gatito! – exclamó el infante, dando saltitos y tirando de la manga de su padre, señalando efusivamente.

-Teddy, ve adentro de la casa con tu tía. Yo atenderé a los visitantes. Anda o te quedarás sin postre- indicó el pelinegro, quien no hizo caso al puchero que el niño quiso hacer.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Teddy hubiese entrado a la casa, permitiendo que la nieve continúe depositándose sobre su cabello azabache, tiñéndolo de una tonalidad canosa. Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de su hijo en las afueras de la casa, empezó a ponerse de pie muy lentamente, gozando de la visión que tenía delante suyo, donde los visitantes inesperados estaban comenzando a sentir el frío castigador del invierno londinense.

Con cada paso que realizaba al límite de su propiedad, las salas de protección se iban deshaciendo, liberando la ilusión que había puesto entre las dos casas aledañas a la suya. Un dejo de aburrimiento se posó en su rostro cuando los extraños abrieron sus ojos y boca ante el pequeño espectáculo que vio él mismo cuando tenía quince años, deteniéndose frente a los siete y examinándolos con detenimiento.

-Me gustaría decir que estoy feliz de verlas, pero no les voy a mentir- dijo tranquilamente el ojiverde.

-Lamentamos la interrupción, Potter…- comenzó a hablar una mujer de pelo negro y galera.

-Es Lord Potter ahora, Zatara- indicó el mago con un tono hastiado.

-Yo…sí, tiene razón, Lord Potter. Como quise decir, lamentamos la interrupción, pero necesitamos hablar con usted- volvió a decir Zatanna.

Se miraron fijamente, sin pestañear. Los iris verdes esmeraldas incomodaban a todas las siete mujeres que se habían presentado frente a la casa. El viento soplaba con ímpetu por instantes, provocándoles escalofríos mientras él se mantenía imperturbable.

-Qué esperan? Hablen- comandó Harry, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No podemos entrar? Tenemos frío- la mujer con piel de felino preguntó.

-Hubiese utilizado lo que tiene dentro de la cabeza y recordado que Londres, en esta época, es invierno, Dr. Minerva- lúdicamente respondió el pelinegro.

Una de las invitadas, cuya piel era verde y su cabello rojo, intentó avanzar imponentemente, solo para ser retraída por Zatanna.

-Qué fue eso!? Solo quiero entrar! – se quejó la pelirroja.

-John casi pierde las piernas por solo querer entrar…- musitó la hechicera.

-Oh, sí…Constantine…cómo olvidarlo…vino exigiendo ayuda y cuando se la negué, quiso amenazarme. Espero que aún me recuerde con cariño- con una sonrisa torcida, dijo el hombre.

-Lo torturaste! – le gritó Zatanna.

-Y? Se lo mereció. Si no hubiese sido tan arrogante, habría acabado con su amiga antes de que despertase la oscuridad, pero como no quiso hacerlo…vale, se lo ganó. Por cierto, mis condolencias por lo de Giovanni, era un buen hombre- Harry comentó, quitándole importancia a la primera parte, pero sonando dolido en la segunda.

Esa respuesta pareció detener la ira de la hechicera, así como al mismo tiempo alertó a tres mujeres sobre el cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo el anfitrión que las mantenía afuera, en la calle.

-Entonces, qué? Nos quedaremos aquí afuera? – una joven mujer con traje rosa oscuro, casi violeta.

-Por qué no? Después de todo, por qué debería dejarlas entrar a mi recinto, Ferris? – cuestionó el mago, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Porque sé que tú no eres así. Eres un buen hombre y nos dejarás entrar- la mujer con facciones griegas y un lazo brillando en su cintura, dijo.

-Realmente necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor déjanos entrar- la fémina con alas en su espalda pidió.

El mago solo soltó una risa burlona y seca, mofándose en la cara de sus invitadas, quitándose el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que le sacaron con sus peticiones. Le daba mucha gracia la hipocresía de las palabras que ellas soltaban solo por un poco de resguardo contra el frío viento. Era tanta la demostración que el destino tenía para enseñarle que todo siempre volvía, que no podía aguantarse las ganas de reir sin parar.

-Es chistoso que me digan que soy un buen hombre, cuando anteriormente me llamaron oportunista y degenerado. Realmente deben de estar muy desesperadas como para venir por mi ayuda, Diana de Themyscira y Shayera Hol- jocosamente proclamó el ojiverde, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando vio un trazo de dolor en sus ojos.

Un ruido metálico captó la atención del macho, haciendo que su mirada se dirija hacia abajo para poder ver con curiosidad a una joven de cabello rojizo y gafas redondas, esforzándose por hacer avanzar su silla de ruedas.

-Tú no caminabas la última vez? – sin rodeos, interrogó el mago.

-Tú no eras más pequeño? – replicó velozmente ella.

- _Touché_ , Srta. Gordon. Puedo saber que le pasó? – curioso, investigó el Potter.

-En serio está preocupado? – contestó rápidamente.

-En realidad, no. Pero estoy siendo cortés- respondió él.

-Tuve un accidente…- fue todo lo que Barbara Gordon dijo.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron estáticos viendo los de ella, indagando silenciosamente a través de sus azules claros sin que nadie los interrumpiese, como si una plática tácita estuviese en juego.

El hombre emitió un sonoro chasquido con su lengua y de un solo movimiento eliminó las restantes medidas de seguridad, caminando hasta estar detrás de la silla de ruedas y empezar a empujarla en dirección a la casa, luego de ver como la parapléjica estaba temblando por el frío.

-Pueden entrar, les invitaré un té. Al menos, de esa manera, no podrán decir que fui igual de despreciable que ustedes- venenosamente dijo sin mirar atrás Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron a medida que avanzaba el dueño, empujando lentamente la silla de ruedas mientras el viento hacía revolotear el cabello rojizo de la muchacha sentada, quien observaba todo como si fuese una niña, pero al mismo tiempo detallaba cualquier posible lugar de escape.

Zatanna por su parte estaba asombrada, relatándole a las demás acompañantes, ya sean heroínas o villanas, sobre las similitudes que la mansión compartía con la Casa de los Misterios, solo para ser interrumpida con un simple comentario de Harry.

-Este lugar ni siquiera es igual que esa pocilga. Si quieres tener una referencia de lo que podría parecerse ahora, sería a la Casa Winchester, aquella donde los martillazos nunca dejan de sonar-

Esa simple acotación le envió una escalofrío a la hechicera, quien fue cuestionada por las demás con respecto a la referencia, teniéndoles que contar en síntesis que aquel lugar era una trampa histórica, donde incluso un simple mueble guardaba maldiciones como una estampida de búfalos, o puertas que podían enviarte a la nada, e incluso poder ver una pelea de vaqueros putrefactos.

Cuando ellas ingresaron a la casona, estaban preparadas para cualquier circunstancia, solo para quedarse de pie en el umbral al ver que el interior era nada igual a la fachada externa, revelando un extenso salón luminoso, decorado delicadamente con cuadros y jarrones antiguos que llamaron la atención de Cheetah y Wonder Woman.

Lámparas colgaban del techo alto, iluminando la espaciosa sala pintada de blanco, develando una escalera que dirigía a un primer piso, un piano de cola, una extensa mesa y un par de sofás frente a una chimenea, donde las siete mujeres pudieron oír que unos chillidos alegres venían de allí.

-Pensé que cuando llamaste nos dijiste que iríamos a la “Mansión Black”, esta sería más tenebrosa…- Pamela Isley comentó por lo bajo, lo que le sacó un bufido de diversión al dueño de casa.

-Era oscura, había varios estantes con cabezas decapitadas de elfos y un cuadro con la antigua dueña de la casa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Cuando pude hacerme de los títulos de la propiedad, básicamente demolí todo el interior y lo mandé a rehacer desde cero. Obviamente, aún mantiene sus secretos, así que te recomiendo que ni pienses en robarte algo o te irás con una extremidad menos a Gotham City- explicó el mago, empujando suavemente la silla ortopédica.

Las mujeres se dejaron guiar hasta la chimenea, donde un niño de ojos verdes y una mujer de cabello castaño ensortijado estaban viendo la televisión, sentados en un sofá individual. En el momento en que Harry acomodó a Barbara junto a la fuente de calor para que su cuerpo se aclimate, las dos personas restantes se percataron de los extraños.

-Oh! Son ustedes…- la castaña pronunció, apretando su abrazo al niño.

-Mione, las indeseadas. Indeseadas, Mione- presentó burlonamente el ojiverde mayor.

Un silencio invadió incómodamente la situación que se presentó en la sala, donde la bruja miraba con odio a las invitadas, mientras que estas solo podían pensar en alguna manera de no terminar peleando en territorio extraño. Todas pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando un súbito grito interrumpió la tensión.

-Papi! Invitaste a la mujer ángel y la gatita! – exclamó Teddy, saltando del regazo de su tía y aferrándose a las piernas de su padre.

-Nosotras no sabíamos que tenías un hijo…- Carol Ferris, Star Sapphire, dijo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabían. Todas tienen el superpoder de suponer cosas erróneas sobre mí. A decir verdad, la única que me trató con un mínimo de cordialidad fue la Srta. Gordon- replicó Harry, alzando en brazos a su hijo.

Shayera tragó saliva y con pasos premeditados se acercó hasta el niño, sonriéndole cariñosamente y alborotando su cabello, soltando un grito de sorpresa cuando Teddy adoptó un tono castaño claro mientras reía ante el jugueteo de Hawkgirl.

-Ac…ac…acaba de cambiar el color de pelo? – Cheetah junto a Poison Ivy preguntaron unísonamente.

-Qué fue lo que vieron? – sin humor alguno, interrogó Harry.

-Lo entendemos, pero la verdad es que nunca vimos a un niño que pudiese hacer eso…- Diana intentó disculparse por el asombro de las villanas.

-Eres una semidiosa amazona que tiene un lazo de la verdad…en serio me dices que te sorprendes porque el cabello de mi hijo cambia de color? Espero que el resto de ustedes no hayan decaído intelectualmente como ella- dijo el hombre, observando como su hijo estiraba su manito derecha para saludar a Barbara, quien lo imitaba felizmente.

El tono borde estaba poniéndolas de los pelos, y aunque quisieran gritarle o golpearlo, entendían perfectamente su desinterés por verlas nuevamente. Ellas estarían actuando de la misma forma que hubiesen sido tratadas como lo hicieron con él. Pero aun así, era desconcertador el apreciar en carne propia el cambio radical que sufrió aquel muchacho tímido y nervioso que conocieron hace siete años.

No era odio lo que ellas podían llegar a ver en sus orbes esmeraldas, sino fatiga. Un cansancio tan abrumador que las atormentaba con solo verlos. Es por ello mismo que no se atrevían a mantenerle la mirada, les aterraba tratar de saber que fue lo que le pasó para que terminase de esta manera. Y de alguna extraña manera, se sentían responsables.

La televisión dejó de dar los dibujos animados que Teddy había estado viendo, dando paso a un noticiario de señal internacional, donde una reportera daba una peligrosa nota en medio de una toma de rehenes. Al parecer algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia estaban allí para prevenirlo, pero por la cara que los camarógrafos grababan, no parecían muy a gusto con la situación.

-Tomen asiento, iré a preparar té- dijo a nadie en específico el Potter, llevándose consigo a su hijo quien empezaba a bostezar y refregar sus ojos.

-Papi…tengo…sueño…- decía somnolientamente el pequeño, recuperando su tono negro de pelo y hundiendo su cara en el cuello del adulto.

-Mmh…entonces tendré que llevarte a la cama primero, no? Por qué no saludas antes a las invitadas? Anda, diles buenas noches- indicó Harry al niño.

-Buenas…noches…angelito. Buenas…noches…gatita- saludó ya completamente dormido, Teddy.

Las nombradas saludaron en silencio, agitando sus manos incómodamente bajo la mirada fija del adulto. No importaba que fuesen guerreras interplanetarias o productos de un ritual para asimilar la forma de un dios, esa mirada verde las intimidaba a más no poder.

Hermione observó detenidamente la figura de hermano, que Harry representaba para ella, retirándose al primer piso para acostar a Teddy. En el preciso momento que el dúo de hombres desapareció del rango de visión y audición, su cabeza giró rápidamente hacia las siete invitadas sorpresas, fulminándolas con sus ojos marrones por el tupé que tienen de estar en la casa.

-Puedo saber que hacen aquí? Creo que le dijeron a Harry que no querían verlo nunca más…- señaló venenosamente la bruja, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha a un ritmo pausado, como si se debatiese internamente en sacar su varita o no.

-Entendemos que nosotras no actuamos bien…- Diana empezó a decir.

-Que no actuaron bien? Básicamente lo denigraron! Ustedes, que se dicen llamar heroínas fueron una basura con él! Al menos una de ustedes tuvo la decencia de ser educada para rechazarlo- exclamó en un susurro la Granger.

-Tampoco es como si deseásemos ser parte de su harem! A ninguna de nosotras le gusta ser una esposa trofeo, quizás a ti sí por lo que veo! – Pamela Isley replicó, tratando de hallar alguna planta cercana para poner más énfasis en su advertencia tácita.

-Piensas que soy su esposa? Oh, Merlín! Esto es hilarante! Si antes pensaba que eran una perras, ahora estoy de acuerdo con Harry de que son estúpidas! Solo soy su hermana en todo menos la sangre! – volvió a decir la bruja, hartándose de guardar todas esas emociones reprimidas por el dolor que pasó su hermano.

Esa aclaración pareció detener la furia inmediata de las siete visitantes, quedando sorprendidas ante la noticia que ellas creían erróneamente.

-Pero…sí tú no eres su esposa o madre del niño…entonces quién lo es? No he visto u oído a nadie más en este lugar…- Barbara Gordon, Oracle, dijo desde su lugar al lado de la chimenea.

-La madre de Teddy está muerta- dijo seriamente Hermione.

-Eso significa que Lord Potter es viudo- Zatanna llegó a la conclusión.

-Nunca dije que la esposa de Harry está muerta. Solo dije que la madre de Teddy lo está- repitió hastiosamente la bruja inglesa.

-Un momento. Retrocedamos un instante porque me estoy perdiendo. Insinúas que el niño es hijo adoptivo de Potter? – Star Sapphire preguntó, masajeándose las sienes.

-Geez…en serio, ahora puedo ver que fue un alivio que ustedes rechazasen a mi hermano. De haberse quedado con ustedes, ya estaría muerto con lo que se demoran en llegar a una resolución- burlonamente dijo Hermione.

Esa acotación hizo hervir la sangre de las mujeres, queriendo más que nada demostrarle a la bruja cuan equivocada estaba, ya sea a la fuerza o intelectualmente.

-No lo entienden aún, verdad? Ustedes transformaron la vida de Harry en una maldita pesadilla por completo. Él nunca quiso obligarlas a nada como ustedes pensaron. Solo quería una salida de la prisión que le habían impuesto- cansada, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos como los del mago, les dijo la bruja.

-Qué? Prisión? Él nunca nos dijo algo así! Solo apareció y nos relató sobre un contrato escrito por antepasados nuestros…- Diana comenzó a sentirse ansiosa al no saber con totalidad que era lo que en realidad había pasado por sus acciones.

-Ustedes le dejaron terminar de hablar al menos? O soltaron conclusiones? – alzando una ceja, les preguntó Hermione, tratando de controlar su ira.

Un silencio abrumador llenó la sala, dejando como única interrupción el noticiero que seguía segundo a segundo la toma de rehenes.

-Por supuesto que no lo oyeron…nunca nadie lo quería oír…siempre lo trataron como un perro ansioso de fama y lo insultaban…solo quería libertad, ni siquiera exigía amor, solo quería ver la luz del sol sin tener una correa en su cuello. Ustedes lo convirtieron en lo que es hoy, ustedes lo condenaron- sombríamente declaró la mujer de cabello castaño.

Incluso las villanas, aquellas que no tenían problema alguno en matar o secuestrar gente, sentían que algo malo habían hecho a alguien que ni siquiera lo merecía. Era solo un jovencito cuando lo conocieron, y ahora que volvieron a buscarlo, solo hallaron a un hombre que solo era una sombra andante en una casa brillante.

-Díganme la verdad…por qué regresaron? Por qué vienen a atormentar lo poco que le queda a Harry? – derrotada, cuestionó Hermione, tapándose los ojos mientras trataba de no llorar.

Alarmas se iban encendiendo en la mente analítica de Oracle, tratando de unir cabos velozmente ante las palabras a medias que la mujer delante de ella estaba profesando. No era la única teniendo ese trabajo, las demás estaban en un estado similar, dejando de lado sus diferencias nuevamente, tal como lo hicieron horas atrás para venir todas juntas hasta Londres.

-Junto a Diana recibimos un llamado de atención por parte de Dr. Fate y su esposa Inza Nelson cuando le contamos lo sucedido. Acto siguiente, ambos nos pidieron la copia del contrato que Potter nos dejó…ambos se enojaron con nosotras cuando vieron las consecuencias que habían allí al no aceptarlo- Shayera comunicó, tratando de enfocar su mirada principalmente en su mazo.

-Savage Vandal casi nos mata cuando vio el contrato que teníamos en nuestras habitaciones. Dijo que esos papeles eran algo que ni siquiera él se atrevería a jugar- Cheetah dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Carol Ferris.

-Mi padre dejó una carta en su escritorio donde me explicaba las consecuencias de mis actos…inmediatamente fui a contarle a Oracle, y ella logró localizar a Poison Ivy…- la hechicera con galera dijo.

Hermione solo se quedó escuchando sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sintiendo como para extremidad de su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de furia contenida. Estaba enterándose que ellas solo habían venido hasta Inglaterra debido a que fueron comandadas por un tercero. Más exactamente por un casco con poderes mágicos, un villano longevo y un muerto. Deseaba poder enseñarles una lección que nunca olvidasen, quería mostrarles el dolor que su hermano, en todo menos la sangre, sufrió.

-Se dan cuenta que de no haber sido por un extraño ustedes no estarían aquí el día de hoy? Han analizado profundamente las consecuencias que han logrado con sus actos? No me hace falta ser una eminencia divina para saber que ustedes solo vinieron para salvar sus propios traseros. Que viajaron transoceánicamente solo para poder cumplir el contrato matrimonial que tenían con Harry. Pues les digo al interesante? Ya no hace falta que lo hagan! – efusivamente se explayó la bruja, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y dolor.

Diana cada vez estaba sintiéndose peor con la situación, a pesar de su estatus como princesa amazona o hija de Zeus, este momento estaba tensionándola. Sabía que había obrado mal en el pasado, dejándose influenciar por las palabras que sus hermanas y madre le relataban de pequeña sobre los hombres, y utilizándolas contra un jovencito que apareció delante de ella con ropas gigantes para su delgado cuerpo y una mata de pelo descontrolado.

Carol podía sentir las pulsaciones que su anillo enviaba a través de su cuerpo, exigiéndole que muestre la emoción que este representaba hacia aquel que rechazó siete años atrás por un hombre que nunca la volvería a ver a los ojos sin entablar una pelea.

Shayera sentía ganas de vomitar tras hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Años de estar en una relación con John Stewart le ayudó a aprender a leer algunas reacciones, y las que Hermione estaba demostrando, no le ayudaban mucho a tranquilizarse. Ansiaba poder destruir a su antepasado que firmó ese contrato con su mazo.

Cheetah conocí perfectamente, desde sus estudios arqueológicos, que algunas cosas antiguas podían tener maldiciones o engaños. El caso residía en que ella nunca esperó ser parte de una segunda maldición. Suficiente tenía con que su piel tuviese el aspecto de un felino, y ahora tiene que hacer frente a un posible daño colateral por un estupidez que cometió cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz.

La ex botánica, Pamela “Poison Ivy” Isley, estaba pasando un momento de confusión. Primero estaba en una relación estable con Harley pero luego de unos días ella decidió regresar al lado del payaso desquiciado que no la amaba. Luego el invierno no estaba siendo de gran ayuda en su invernadero, no después de que Batman decidiese hacer añicos más de la mitad de sus vidrios. Y por último, Oracle y Zatanna se habían aparecido frente a ella para comunicarle un problema que si o si debían solucionar a menos que quisiese ser abono de sus amorosas plantas.

La hechicera sobrenatural, Zatanna, sabía que sus caprichos juveniles iban a terminar condenando a alguien. Un claro ejemplo era su relación que supo tener con Constantine, la cual nunca volvió a ser la misma luego del incidente donde su padre falleció. Ahora tenía que hacer frente a los daños que su elección acarreó, sintiéndose completamente responsable de que en un futuro, un niño va a quedar huérfano.

Por último, Barbara Gordon, antiguamente Batgirl y actual Oracle, estaba sintiéndose deprimida por los recuerdos que tenía de aquel niño que se paró frente a ella y le explicó en qué consistía el contrato que le fue entregado, solo para verlo con una sonrisa suave pero triste cuando retiró tras haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Una que solo se acostó con ella un día antes de entregarla la invitación a su boda con otra mujer.

-No tienen que preocuparse por las consecuencias del contrato. Ustedes no morirán, perderán sus poderes o quedarán como vegetales por el resto de sus días. Harry, en un acto desinteresado, forzó a que el contrato afectase únicamente su persona. Es por ello mismo que él debería de haber muerto cuando cumplió diecisiete años, solo sigue vivo porque ha negociado con Muerte para que lo deje vivir hasta que Teddy tenga diez años y pueda dejarse una base para un buena vida- con una amalgama de dolor, tristeza y odio les contó, fulminándolas con la mirada sin importarle cuan desquiciada pudiese lucir en aquel momento.

Con un simple movimiento silencioso de varita, Hermione hizo aparecer unos canastos para que Shayera y Zatanna vomitasen, mientras que las cinco mujeres restantes solo absorbían lentamente el significado de sus palabras, cerrando los ojos y tratando que algunas lágrimas no corriesen por las mejillas de Diana, Carol y Cheetah. Poison Ivy estaba anonadada del curso de acción que tomó aquel joven que le ofreció una salida a su vida de criminal, y Oracle dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de ahogar el llanto que estaba guardando.

-Así que ahora lloran…ustedes son las personas más hipócritas que he tenido el placer de conocer. Ustedes dejaron que mi hermano se pudra en un hogar donde estaba recluso- la bruja continuó con su tono mordaz.

-Yo pensaba que él siempre vivió aquí…- Pamela dijo en un susurro.

-Los diecisiete primeros años de su vida los pasó en la casa de sus tíos, quienes odiaban profundamente la magia. Vivió diez años en un armario debajo de las escaleras, teniendo que cocinar y limpiar desde el momento en que pudo ponerse de pie. Luego vivió siete años en un cuarto cuya ventana tenía rejas y la puerta tenía trabas del lado de afuera para evitar que rondase por la casa, recibía sobras de comida dos veces por semana a través de una puerta gatera. Las pocas veces que podía salir de ese infierno para ir a otra residencia, era nuevamente encerrado para que no pudiese salir a estirar sus piernas en la calle. Solo cuando la guerra terminó, él pudo ser libre, pero tampoco es que le sirva de mucho en el futuro ahora…- respondió la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

Todo sonido fue mudo cuando percibieron los pasos del dueño de casa bajando por las escaleras, luciendo una diminuta mueca alegre, la cual borró inmediatamente cuando las vio a ellas, alzando una ceja de manera interrogante cuando divisó sus rostros manchados por las lágrimas.

-Teddy ya está durmiendo, Mione. Iré a preparar las tazas de té. Ustedes háganme el favor de no ensuciar mi casa con sus lágrimas, suficiente tengo con limpiar la vajilla que ensuciaré por el hecho de ser educado- despectivamente finalizó el ojiverde, retirándose a una sala aledaña que resultó ser la cocina.

Oracle intentó forzar las ruedas de su silla para seguir al hombre, pero fue detenida por Diana quien negó con la cabeza. Entendía el odio que cargaba en su interior Harry, era casi el mismo que sintió cuando se enteró que su madre le había mentido toda su vida tras ocultarle quien era su padre. A la amazona no le hacía falta usar su lazo para saber que pensaban todas ellas en este instante, pero aun así le dolía profundamente ser tratada de tal manera, inclusive si muy profundo de ella sabía que se lo merecía.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para evita su destino? No hay algún Mumbo Jumbo o algo por el estilo? No podemos llamar a Dr. Fate o que Zatanna logre algo con su magia? – Barbara estaba empezando a hiperventilar con la idea de perder una oportunidad de disculparse y ser feliz con un joven que solo fue amable con ella, incluso el día de hoy.

-Puedo incluso pedir ayuda a alguna de las Corporaciones de Linternas, quizás los Verdes, Amarillos o Violetas puedan ayudar con algo! – Star Sapphire proclamó, tratando de controlar los gritos que su anillo le daba en su mente.

-No sé ustedes, pero si enfoco mis experimentos en algunas propiedades de mis plantas, quizás logre algo- Poison Ivy dijo en un tono preocupado, uno que hace tiempo no mostraba para otra persona.

La hermana de Harry solo podía hundir sus dedos en su cabello, alborotándolo por completo y demostrando el estrés que la situación estaba pagando en su psique. Ella no quería que su hermanito sufriese, no quería que dejase solo a Teddy luego de que este perdiese a sus padres y abuela en una guerra mágica. Lo había intentado todo ya en un desesperado intento para detener lo innegable, aun cuando Harry le presentó a aquella mujer que llevaba un paraguas consigo siempre y cuidaba amorosamente de él.

Un silbido alertó a las mujeres de que el agua estaba hirviendo en la cocina, seguido de golpes producidos por los muebles y tazas. La televisión aún continuaba relatando el caso de secuestro en directo, enseñando las caras de algunos mientras de la Liga de la Justicia tratando de arreglar la situación sin ir a mayores.

-Mione! – se escuchó el grito de Harry desde la cocina.

-Ocurre algo, Harry? – preguntó la bruja luego de limpiarse la cara.

-No hay té, iré a comprar un poco! Ya vuelvo! – exclamó el ojiverde, provocando en su hermana una mirada extraña.

-Pero Harry, esta mañana comprast…- comenzó a decir ella, cuando de repente un conocido ruido perturbó sus palabras.

_PLOP!_

-Harry? – preguntó la Granger, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta la cocina, descubriendo que no había nadie ni nada extraño, solo una caja de té nueva en el basurero.

-Ocurrió algo? Potter desapareció? – Minerva preguntó, acercándose al lugar del hecho junto a las demás.

-Harry no está? A dónde fue? – Diana continuó su interrogatorio.

-Lord Potter obviamente no quiere vernos…- Zatanna llegó a la conclusión.

-No es eso, si fuese por ello, nos habría echado desde un principio- Hawkgirl comentó.

-Oracle, tú eres la detective entre todas nosotras…no tienes alguna idea de adonde pudo haberse ido? – Carol indagó en la parapléjica.

-Es cierto! No sabes algo? Después de todo, tú eres la única que fue tratado con algo de amabilidad- Isley señaló, empujando la silla de ruedas.

Ese pequeño detalle captó la atención de la bruja, por lo que consecuentemente dirigió toda su atención a dicha mujer minusválida.

-Dijiste que Harry la trató diferente. Dime, Gordon, qué fue lo que hizo mi hermano? – Hermione interrogó a la pelirroja de gafas.

-Primero me preguntó sin antes caminaba, y luego quiso saber cómo fue que terminé así…- Barbara respondió.

-Qué le dijiste? – frunciendo el ceño, interrogó la morena.

-Que tuve un accidente- simplemente replicó la detective.

-Hizo algo él luego de eso? – volvió a cuestionar la bruja, llegando a una hipótesis.

-Solo se me quedó mirando a los ojos por unos segundos- respondió Oracle, advirtiendo que eso era algo importante debido a la reacción de la bruja inglesa.

Antes de alguien pudiese volver a realizar una pregunta, tuvieron que conformarse con ver como la inglesa corría hasta la sala en busca del televisor, siguiéndola y deteniéndose cuando oyeron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Oh, Harry…tenía razón al final, sigues siendo alguien bondadoso…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Gotham City, Estados Unidos de América._

Las risas desquiciadas e incoherentes podían ser oídas por todos los presentes que rodeaban el escenario que se armó frente a la alcaldía, enviando escalofríos a las almas de los ciudadanos de la región, así como también a algunos de los héroes que fueron a tratar con la amenaza.

La visión que las cámaras de los noticiarios tomaban de las personas atadas con bombas en sus pechos y de rodillas mientras eran apuntadas por numerosos cómplices, era completamente apabullante. Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se sentían inútiles al hallar que sus debilidades estaban siendo utilizadas por el maniático payaso de cabello verde y traje púrpura, quien se divertía mientras se dedicaba a dibujar sonrisas en los rostros de sus víctimas, gozando del espectáculo que había montado y estaba siendo transmitido a nivel internacional.

Su compañero de crimen solo podía saltar de un lado al otro, balanceando un bate de beisbol entre los hombros de las mujeres presentes, sin importarle que estuviesen llorando y sosteniendo sus hijos en brazos o abrazando sus abultados estómagos. El tintineo de las campanillas acompañaban tétricamente la sinfonía de gritos, flashes y risas.

Un líquido verde fluorescente estaba siendo usado como perímetro para detener el avance de Superman, así como antorchas de fuego griego eran sostenidas por algunos secuaces menores con el fin de atormentar a Martian Manhunter. Flash solo podía sentirse impotente al saber que si tocaba al menos una de las bombas, todas estallarían por reacción refleja, así como también Green Lantern no era capaz de realizar acción alguna luego de ser bañado en pintura amarilla.

-Vamos, Batsy! No te gusta mi nuevo espectáculo? Ven, ríe conmigo! – exclamó The Joker, sacando un revolver del interior de su saco, disparando al aire, cosa que hizo que los camarógrafos tuviesen miedo.

-Libéralos Joker! Sabes que no puedes ganar! – con voz gruesa, le dijo Batman, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de hallar alguna solución, viendo de reojo como sus hijos se posicionaban sobre los edificios aledaños.

-HA HA HA HA HA!!! Y pensaba que el gracioso aquí era yo! Acaso no has visto quien tiene la mano ganadora, Batsy? Sabes…estaba tentado a disfrazarlos de pequeños pajaritos solo para ti! – se burló locamente el villano, volviendo a disparar y realizar una cicatriz en el rostro de una anciana.

-Ya detente y déjalos ir, para así poder llevarte a Arkham en paz junto a Harley- intentó hablar de nuevo el Hombre Murciélago, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por un grito desgarrador producto de un golpe generado por la mujer disfrazada de arlequín.

-Puddin! Estoy aburriéndome! No podemos hacer estallar algunos fuegos artificiales? – con un tono aniñado, preguntó la mujer rubia, ex psicóloga.

-Mmh…tienes razón Harley, por qué no tomas a esta anciana y le enseñas al mundo cuan grandiosa eres encendiendo los cohetes de navidad?! – Joker indicó a la mujer adulta que previamente había lastimado, arrojándole un detonador portátil que su pareja tomó ansiosa.

Antes de que pudiese accionarlo, dos cosas sucedieron de manera inmediata. Primero un enorme haz de luz se proyectó desde el cielo, depositando en Gotham City las figuras de Dr. Fate, Shazam, Green Arrow y Black Canary. Y segundo, un sonoro estallido resonó en los oídos de todos, proveniente del centro del escenario, enseñando la figura delgada y alta de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes con un delineado Wadjet en su ojo derecho, así como un Ankh y un collar de figuras geométricas colgando de su cuello.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a nadie, el ojiverde alzó su mano derecha, deteniendo a todos los participantes que estaban en el escenario, así como a continuación erigió una pared invisible que impedía la entrada de personas. El mago caminó lentamente a través de las personas, hasta llegar a donde estaba tiesa Harley Quinn, quitándole el detonador y haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus dedos hacia la nada.

Al pelinegro no le importaba que los flashes de las cámaras estuviesen directamente sobre, ni tampoco que dos de los superhéroes pertenecientes a la Liga de la Justicia estuviesen arrodillados mientras que los demás miraban con asombro. Él solo continuó con su caminata lenta y silenciosa, observando con una sonrisa torcida la cara del Joker, haciendo desaparecer todas las bombas que estaban ligadas a los rehenes y ordenándoles que salgan rápido del escenario.

Sus movimientos eran elegantes y desprendían una tácita exigencia de respeto, casi al mismo nivel que el vigilante de la ciudad donde estaba ahora. Con paciencia fue haciendo desaparecer las armas que los cómplices y pareja del Joker tenían, para luego expulsarlos inconscientes del lugar con un silencioso _Stupefy_.

-Ahí tienes tus rehenes y tus amigos de juegos, Batman- suavemente dijo Harry, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

-Qué haces aquí, Potter…- empezó a decir el hombre, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Es Lord Potter ahora, Batman. Utiliza los honoríficos, por favor- corrigió Harry, sintiendo un déjà vu pero olvidándolo al instante.

-Sal de mi ciudad, niño- ordenó el Hombre Murciélago, solo para ser ignorado.

-Tengo que resolver un pequeño problema con tu fábrica de pajaritos, luego me iré- sin importancia, dijo en voz alta, incomodando a los héroes restantes por la cruda veracidad de las palabras.

Dicho eso, el Potter continuó caminando con la semejanza de un felino depredador en dirección al payaso desequilibrado que solo seguía riendo incluso en su estado de quietud. El mago se paró frente a él, quitándole el revólver y liberándolo del hechizo congelante, haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras reía a todo pulmón.

El mago no se estremeció, no pestañeó, no pronuncio sonido alguno. Solo se quedó viéndole con apatía, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los periodistas o de Batman que le reclamaba que se largue de su ciudad.

-Hola Jack- fue todo lo que dijo Harry, callando inmediatamente al payaso asesino.

La gente guardó silencio ante tal acción, inclusive los héroes.

-Qué ocurre, Jack? No más chistes? Si es que los podemos llamar así, después de todo, nunca fuiste bueno con ellos…- burlonamente prosiguió el mago, viendo cansinamente como el Joker saltó hasta su cuello, siendo detenido en el aire sin poder mover extremidad alguna, solo su cabeza.

El mago británico rondó a su alrededor, emitiendo una risita lúdica por lo hilarante que hallaba la situación. Llevó un dedo a su garganta, amplificando el sonido de su voz para que toda Gotham City pudiese oírle.

-Jack “The Joker” Napier. Antiguo y actual intento fracasado de comediante…Sabes que nunca pudiste contar un chiste decente? Ni siquiera ella se reía verdaderamente contigo- mordazmente le dijo el inglés, parándose frente al payaso y silenciándolo, cansado de oír su risa.

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron por un segundo, para luego intentar enmascararlo en su habitual locura, sin darse cuenta que los cómplices que habían sido desmayados estaban despertando.

-Oh! Te acuerdas de ella, no? Cómo era su nombre? Jackie? No, no…Joan? No, tampoco…Cómo era? Ajá! Ya lo recuerdo! Jeannie, ese era el nombre de tu esposa! – declaró Harry.

Las luces de las cámaras titilaban con ferocidad, haciendo brillar los diminutos copos de nieve que caían sobre la ciudad, pintando su sombrío aspecto de un color blanco puro, como las alas de un ángel.

-Jeannie…cómo olvidarla? Comiendo calamares por sus antojos de embarazo…Ella siempre trató de ayudarte…apoyarte en tu mísera vida. Quizás el dinero faltaba, y la anciana del condominio te odiaba, pero ella siempre trataba de hacerte feliz- continuó hablando el ojiverde.

A nadie le importó cuando Harley Quinn emitió un grito de sorpresa por la revelación, solo estaban atentos a las palabras del hombre europeo, siendo el principal de ellos, Batman. Este último no podía creer lo que escuchaba, alguien extraño a su terreno sabía más de su némesis que él mismo, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había logrado.

-Siempre te ponías nervioso a la hora de contar chistes para tu público…y con esa inutilidad innata de ti, tuviste que recurrir a robar con una capucha roja en tu cabeza…una lástima que esa noche, tu amigo murciélago decidiera hacerles una visita, no? Oh, que triste tragedia! Un esposo y futuro padre, cayendo a un tanque repleto de químicos! Quemando su piel y cabellos! Alterando por completo su psique desquiciada! – teátricamente se explayó Harry, moviendo sus brazos para dar más énfasis mientras una sonrisa torcida se acomodaba en sus labios.

La gente miró inmediatamente al vigilante de la ciudad, buscando alguna clase de respuesta, solo para que este se quede callado y continúe observando.

 -Pero claro, ya teniendo una excusa perfecta, pudiste ir a tu casa y deshacerte de aquel ancla que te impedía despegar al estrellato como un eximio bromista. Aún recuerdas lo que le hiciste a tu esposa, Jeannie, y a tu hijo nonato? Recuerdas el cuchillo que utilizaste? Los cortes que realizaste? La profundidad con la que se hundió en su carne?...Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, te despiertas por las noches donde las pesadillas te acorralan. Sueño puede ser un bastardo retorcido cuando lo desea, no? – se mofó el mago, pinchando su abdomen con su dedo índice, justo por encima de su ombligo.

Dr. Fate y Shazam se retorcieron en sus lugares al oír aquel nombre. Superman y Martian Manhunter susurraron para saber a qué se refería, solo para recibir respuestas escuetas y silencio consecuentemente. Las mujeres presentes no podían creer cuan retorcido podía llegar a ser el hombre vestido de payaso, incluso la antigua psicóloga de Arkham se dio cuenta que en realidad sabía poco del hombre que decía amar.

-En realidad, no vine hasta aquí solo para hablar de tu patética vida pasada, remedo de comediante. Así que déjame devolverte tu desagradable voz, ya que la necesitaremos en un rato- dicho eso, Harry retiró el hechizo de silencio sobre el hombre de pelo verde.

-Esas memorias son del pasado, memorias imperfectas se denominan, no? No te preocupes, cuando Batsy me lleve nuevamente a Arkham y luego escape, me encargaré de visitarte a ti y a toda tu familia. Les pondré una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros! HA HA HA HA HA HA! – chilló desquiciadamente el payaso, intentando ocultar el miedo que estaba sintiendo con la presencia del extraño frente a él.

-Sabes…estás mejorando con los chistes…pero en serio, no he venido a tener una plática agradable contigo. Solo vine a saldar unas cuentas pendientes. Sabías que lastimaste a mi prometida hace unos años? Tú sabes, cabello rojo, anteojos de pasta…llevaba una falda morada y una camisa amarilla- alzando el arma hasta el entrecejo del villano, dijo el mago.

Batman y sus hijos se percataron inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando el inglés, siendo el mayor de estos el que más preocupación mostraba ante lo que pudiese suceder en unos minutos, ordenándole a Dr. Fate a que destruya lo que sea que los detiene, solo para recibir como respuesta una negación, seguido de una breve explicación de que su magia era distinta a la que el ojiverde manipulaba.

-Así que vienes a buscar venganza? Esto es fantástico! Pero sabes una cosa? Batsy no te dejará hacerlo, somos amigos! Nos necesitamos, somo como uña y carne! – feliz gritó The Joker.

-Matarte sería tan fácil, delante de todas las cámaras, a nivel internacional…sería un héroe, no? Pero en algo te equivocas, no voy a matarte- el Potter se expresó, bajando el arma de la cara del villano.

-HA HA HA HA HA! Lo ves, Batsy! Solo tú puedes hacerlo! Sin tu permiso no hará nada! Es nuestra ciudad y de nadie más! – alegremente, exclamó el asesino serial.

Una risa seca y burlona detuvo la maníaca cháchara, captando que todas las lentes se fijasen en el pelinegro, quien masajeaba sus costillas de tanto reir, utilizando de apoyo el tieso cuerpo del archienemigo de Batman.

-Tienes razón de nuevo, no te mataré. No soy un asesino, solo un sanador…pero sabes lo que significa eso? Qué puedo saber dónde disparar para dejarte en silla de ruedas por el resto de tu vida- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry puso el cañón del revólver en la cintura, justo en su pelvis.

BANG!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido._

Barbara Gordon no podía creer lo que veía y oía. Aquel muchacho que rechazó hace siete años estaba vengándola del ataque que sufrió a manos del Joker. Algo que Bruce o Dick nunca hicieron debido al estúpido sentido moral que tenían. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras Diana y Zatanna la consolaban.

El resto estaban sorprendidas por la historia de trasfondo que el homicida desequilibrado mental tenía. Una que era bastante simple pero terminó en una locura desenfrenada a causa de Batman. Él mismo había creado sin saberlo al Joker. Él se había brindado de su propia némesis.

-Qué es esa marca en su ojo? – Carol Ferris preguntó, dándose cuenta de los pequeños cambios que tenía el ojiverde en la pantalla del televisor.

-Es un Wadjet, es el símbolo del Ojo de Horus, representa protección, curación, buena salud y poder…algo muy distinto a lo que él es ahora. Ella se lo ha dado junto a la cruz que lleva colgando de su cuello- Hermione les respondió, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar izquierdo mientras veía lo que su hermano estaba haciendo al otro lado del mundo.

-Ella? – Shayera cuestionó, sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta de Star Sapphire, pero no a la duda actual.

-Muerte. A ella te refieres, no? – la hechicera de galera dijo.

-Muerte? Como persona propia? – Pamela Isley indagó.

-Sí, ella es la única compañera que ha tenido Harry. No sé que clase de relación tienen, pero al parecer es muy buena si por ello le presta sus símbolos…- la bruja inglesa contestó.

Una punzada en sus pechos las perturbó de sus pensamientos, sintiendo una emoción que no pensaban experimentar el momento que llegaron a Londres. Tenían amplio conocimiento que era en vano tratar de entablar una charla con el dueño de casa, pero ansiaban muy profundamente el poder llegar a un acuerdo, ya que podían darse cuenta que la única que tenía posibilidades por el momento, era Oracle.

-Dijo que era un sanador, cierto? – con un tono esperanzador, preguntó la pelirroja discapacitada.

-Sí, por qué? – Cheetah le replicó, alzando una ceja ante la interrogante que generó la muchacha.

-Por nada- sin mucho esfuerzo en mentir, respondió esta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Gotham City, Estados Unidos de América._

BANG!

Ese fue el único sonido que se transmitió por televisión a todo el mundo. Eso y la imagen del Joker cayendo de espaldas al suelo con un hueco que le atravesaba de lado a lado a la altura de la cintura, afectando notablemente algunas vértebras de la columna vertebral.

Viendo que ya no necesitaba del hechizo que le había puesto al payaso, Harry lo liberó, dejando que se retorciese de dolor en el piso de madera, con las piernas dobladas de manera impar y la sangre acumulándose bajo él.

Con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, la cámara que un colorado pecoso tenía fue volando hasta las manos del mago, enfocando la lente y gatillando el botón para capturar la fotografía de un Joker dolido.

-No te preocupes, Jack. Me aseguraré de tomar suficientes fotografías como para empapelar todo el Asilo de Arkham. Así que te tengo que poner listo para ellas, vale? – le dijo Harry, agachándose y empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

Solo el Comisionado Gordon y Batman entendían la referencia de sus acciones, sintiendo que de alguna manera tétricamente poética, el Joker estaba pagando por sus pecados a manos de alguien que nunca esperaban, Un factor aleatoria que ningún bando se imaginaba.

El mago inglés se puso de pie, observando la figura desnuda del payaso con pelo verde que se removía de dolor en el suelo, tratando de escapar utilizando únicamente sus manos. El flash de su cámara prestada no perdía oportunidad alguna, grabando en el rollo cada momento de humillación, cada gesto de sufrimiento. Por momentos, lo pateaba para poder acomodarlo y seguir tomando fotos, sonriéndole macabramente mientras lo hacía.

-Aún no termino, Jack. Acaso pretendes que no sé lo que le hiciste a mi prometida? Lo que hiciste antes de irte a ese parque de diversiones? Venga, tendré que voltearte al parecer. Pero no pretendas que yo haga la siguiente parte, para eso tengo esta magnífica arma…aunque claro, le falta ese pequeño detallo de calidez casi humana. Deja de lo arregle y disfrútalo, porque ten por seguro que yo lo estoy haciendo- macabramente le contó el ojiverde, disparando una vez más al suelo para que a continuación introduzca el cañón del revólver por el tracto anal del convaleciente villano a la vista de todo el mundo.

Un llanto desgarrador resonó en los oídos de todos, mirando sin pestañear la enfermiza escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Gordon no pudo evitar reírse, contagiando a Red Hood y a Robin, quienes estaban ocultos en lo alto de los edificios, analizando el espectáculo para luego aplaudir fervientemente.

Batman no podía creerlo, nunca había visto a su némesis en un estado tan deplorable, pidiendo clemencia e intentando escapar de una tortura que ni él mismo se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza aplicarle. Aceptaba que siempre sintió ganas de asesinarlo, pero nunca obligarlo a recrear lo que alguna vez cometió.

El resto de la Liga de Justicia solo podía sentirse enfermo ante la tortura que el payaso violador y homicida estaba padeciendo, siendo la principal Black Canary quien pidió ser llevada de nuevo a la base lunar.

-Ten por claro que esto solo te sucede porque te lo mereces. Cada día que despiertes en tu celda, cada día que tengas que arrastrar para realizar tus necesidades, verás todas estas fotografías pegadas en las paredes a una altura que nunca podrás alcanzarlas. Yo mismo me encargaré de que proyecten todo este momento en una de las paredes de tu cuarto, para que puedas apreciar un buen espectáculo de comedia- palmeando su mejilla derecha, se retiró el mago, no sin antes volver a patearlo en la herida, desmayándolo.

Desvaneció el arma que utilizó para sodomizar al bufón al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer la barrera mágica, caminando hasta estar frente a Batman, mirándolo con aburrimiento a las lentes blancas.

-Eres un monstruo- fue todo lo dijo el Hombre Murciélago, al mismo tiempo que veía como el inglés se llevaba un dedo a la garganta, murmurando algo en latín.

-Irónico que lo digas tú, quien deja vivir a asesinos, violadores, o al Joker que es ambos elevados a la enésima potencia. Te cuento un pequeño secreto, B? No estoy ni maldito, ni bendito. Me han dado un solo trabajo y me estoy encargando de llevarlo a cabo. Diviértete con tu amigo, y por favor no lo cures. Si no lo hiciste con Barbara, no lo hagas con él- se despidió Harry, meneando su mano derecha al aire, desapareciendo con un sonoro” PLOP!”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido._

El pelinegro se sentía realmente agotado, masajeando el puente de su nariz y deseando más que nada el irse directamente a la cama sin verle los rostros a sus invitadas inesperadas. Realmente no podía pensar con claridad que hacer con ellas, ya que si se tuviese que dejar llevar por sus emociones, solo Oracle quedaría entre ellas, y debido a que simplemente lo trató como un ser humano la primera vez que se conocieron.

Entró a su casa, saludando silenciosamente a la figura femenina que estaba sentaba en el barandal del primer piso, balanceando su paraguas mientras le sonría. El sonido del televisor continuaba dando un resumen de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, siendo Lois Lane la encargada de mostrarlo como una especie de vigilante castigador mágico, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de burlarse.

El instante que logró mostrarse ante ellas, fue fulminado con sus miradas, como si fuesen capaces de saber que le pasaba y olvidar que lo habían lastimado.

-Harry…- la bruja inglesa habló, atrayendo su atención.

-Qué ocurre, Mione? – preguntó el mago.

-Trajiste té? – preguntó, intentando ocultar una sonrisa torcida, de esas que él le había enseñado.

-…No había. Mañana saldré de nuevo, diles que pueden dormir en el ala este de la casa- desdeñosamente expresó el hombre, retirándose en dirección a las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-Espera! – la voz de Barbara Gordon resonó en el salón.

Harry no se inmutó y continuó tranquilamente caminando.

-Oye! Detente, Harry! – volvió a gritarle la pelirroja de anteojos.

Una vez más, el mago seguía avanzando hacia los peldaños de la escalera, solo para ser desestabilizado cuando la parapléjica básicamente saltó de su silla de ruedas y rodeó con sus delgados brazos su cintura.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron asombrados por la osadía de la mujer apenas dos años mayor que él, quien lloraba abrazado a su cuerpo y le agradecía por haber vengado su atentado. Murmurando sobre las pesadillas que sufría cada noche que estaba sola, que nadie de la familia Murciélago la escuchaba, ni siquiera su ex. Harry vio en silencio como la imagen de aquella pelirroja audaz pero educada se estaba desmoronando sobre él, por lo que no pudo hacer más que chasquear la lengua y proceder a alzarla, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y debajo de sus piernas, permitiéndole que deposite su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-La llevaré a su cuarto, ustedes pueden caminar por cuenta propia. Las veré mañana en la mañana y decidiré que hacer con ustedes, espero que utilicen la almohada como psicólogo y piensen bien en sus acciones. Me iré a dormir Mione, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, recuerda que tienes que ir a trabajar y tu novio se pondrá muy denso si no lo haces- masculló entre dientes el pelinegro, observando ahora la figura dormida de la detective, llevándola a un cuarto de huéspedes para luego desaparecer en su recámara propia por el resto de la noche.


End file.
